Wizard Thief
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: A response to my own Harry Go Challenge. After his parents deaths, Harry is raised By Shego and Kim Possible. Upon his return to the wizarding world, a very diffrent Harry appears. Kigo. Harry/?. Bumped to M just to be safe. Fem!Harry OOC!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:** This story is in response to one of my own challenges, which I am now curious if anyone else will take. It is the Harry Go Challenge and can be found in my forum along with my other challenges. I got the story title idea from the phrase 'Gentleman thief.'

By the way, this will be my only disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or Kim Possible.

**Chapter 1**

Twenty year old Lily Potter 'nee Evans re-read the letter she had just penned. Satisfied with it, she placed the letter in a plain muggle envelope, along with a picture of herself and James, her husband. As she sealed the envelope, she thought about the old friend that she hoped would never get it.

**Flashback**

Lily had been sixteen, and her parents had told her that if she wanted any more spending money for the school year she would have to get a summer job. Petunia had married the previous year leaving her alone in the house with her two parents. She had gotten a job at a rather exclusive restaurant as a waitress. The job had been hell, with a strict uniform policy, customers that constantly complained about the service, and a popularity that meant the restaurant was almost always busy. But she made a good wage, and the tips were rather large, if one provided good service.

About a week into the job, a woman with black hair and pale green skin came into the restaurant, dressed in an obviously expensive green and black dress. By sheer luck, the woman had been seated at a table she was responsible for serving. Over the next few weeks, the woman became a regular at the restaurant, and she always requested Lily as her waitress.

Eventually Lily had gathered up the courage to ask why she always requested her.

She remembered the woman's smile when she said that she was the only waitress that didn't stare at her because of her skin, which now that Lily thought about it, the other waitresses did stare at the woman. Lily hadn't even given it second thought, having spent six years going to Hogwarts, she had seen stranger things.

That night, on her way home from work, a man tried to rape her. She was at a disadvantage when he pulled her into the alleyway and began to tear at her clothes. She, still being underage, hadn't bothered to carry her wand with her when she went to work. And although she was fit for a witch, she wasn't a particularly muscular person.

Then she saw the flash of green as the man was blasted off of her. She looked at her rescuer to see the woman from the restaurant, with what appeared to be green flames surrounding her hands.

The woman, whom Lily had learned was named Shelly, took Lily back to her own apartment in London and helped her clean up.

After Shelly explained about her powers, and her past (Lily was shocked to learn that Shelly was only a year older than her at seventeen), Lily took a chance and told the woman about her magic and being a witch.

For the rest of the summer, the two spent a lot of time together, forming a close friendship. Shelly also took it upon herself to teach Lily how to defend herself, stating what could happen if she didn't have her wand or lost it.

When it came time for Lily to return to Hogwarts, Shelly had seen her off at King's Cross. It was the last time they had seen one another.

**End Flashback**

Lilly sighed as she prepared to head to the Potter family solicitor. James may have trusted their will to Albus Dumbledore, but Lily didn't share his trust in the old man. He was too interested in their family, and the Longbottoms as well. It was gut feeling really, but Shelly had taught her when in doubt, to trust your instincts.

She was taking that lesson to heart.

0000000000000

Shego was sitting in Dr. Drakken's latest lair, filling her gloves as Dr. D worked on his latest doomsday device for taking over the world. Not that she really cared. It wouldn't work, because Kim Possible would come in at some point and destroy it, saving the world. In truth, there were only two reasons Shego stayed with Drakken. One, He payed good money, not that she needed it. Reason number two was Kim.

At first, Shego had merely enjoyed having an opponent who posed a physical challenge to her, not that the Princess wasn't any good, but if Shego actually went full out, she wouldn't survive. Shego's plasma was capable of melting through reinforced titanium, making it more than capable of burning through flesh, but that would be against the rules.

Shego was, first and foremost, a thief. One of her own rules that she lived by was that she would not directly cause someones death. Thieves didn't kill, not unless their life, or the life of someone they cared about was at stake. And as of right now, their were only two people Shego would kill for to save, herself and Kimmie.

But the main reason Shego enjoyed seeing Kim, was her own attraction to the redheaded hero. The sheer guts of the girl impressed her. Her beauty enticed her. And her attitude seduced her. The problem Shego had was that it had taken her time under the effects of the attitudinator.

There were several problems of course. Like the fact that they were on opposite sides of the law, or that Kim was dating the buffoon that kept loosing his pants.

"I tell you Shego," Drakken said as he worked, "this is my most brilliant device ever!"

"Yeah, sure whatever Doc," Shego said distractedly without looking up from her gloves.

"With this static ray I'll be able too...," Drakken was cutoff as the lair's doorbell rang. Why Drakken put in a doorbell when it was supposed to be a secret lair, keyword secret, Shego had no idea.

"Shego," Drakken began. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Shego rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to the video monitor. "No doc I'm not. Maybe it's your mother," Shego said as she typed in the command to bring up the entrance cameras.

"If it is, please tell her I'm not here," Drakken begged, suddenly looking very nervous. The blue scientist mother tended to smother her son, and tell him what was wrong with his life.

She was shocked to find a delivery man waiting outside the lair's entrance. Shego pressed the button for the intercom and spoke into the microphone. "What do you want?"

"I have a delivery for a Miss Go," the man said. "I need a signature."

Shego's curiosity was now piqued. Who would be sending her something? "I'll be right out," the green woman replied.

The thief turned mercenary walked out and took a large manilla envelope from the delivery man, after signing the papers saying she had received them. She then headed toward her room, deciding that Drakken would most likely pester her about what she got, despite it being none of his business.

When she entered her room, she opened the envelope to find a letter and another sealed envelope inside. She took out the envelope and noticed nothing was written on it beside her legal name, Shelly Marie Go. Shego shrugged and took out the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Go,_

_My name is Albert Fredricks, I'm a solicitor in London. I regret to inform you of the death of Mrs. Lily Potter 'nee Evans. _

Lilly? The girl she befriended the summer after she quit Team Go was dead. What happened? Why was she being notified? Shego looked at the letter and continued to read.

_Lily asked me to send you this letter if certain conditions were met, which they unfortunately have. I will not explain the circumstances, as Lily informed she would in the letter I've sent you. If you have any questions, you may come to my office in London. I also ask that you seriously consider Lily's request._

_Yours truly,_

_Albert Fredricks_

Shego sat down on one of her chairs. She hadn't seen Lily in four years. The young witch had been one of the few friends she ever made. And now she was dead. She smiled, it appeared that Lily had gotten married, Shego hoped that the red haired girl had gotten some happiness out of life before she died.

She mentally smirked as she thought about the similarities between Lily and Kim, both were redheads with green eyes. And both were attractive young women.

She picked up the sealed envelope and stared at it a moment. Finally she opened it and took out a photo that had been enclosed in the letter. It was obviously magical as the picture was moving around. Lily stood with an attractive young man with short black hair and brown eyes. They waved at Shego before she put down the picture and read the letter.

_Dear Shelly,_

_If you're reading this letter, both me and my husband are dead._

_There's a war going on in magical Britain Shelly. Me and my husband are going into hiding, out son has been targeted by this war. That's right, I have a son, Harry James Potter. He's the most important and greatest thing to happen in my life._

_I arranged for this letter to be sent to you if the following event's happened: James and I have been killed but not our son, Sirius Black (Harry's godfather) is unable to take Harry in for whatever reason, Alice Longbottom (Harry's godmother) and her husband Frank are unable to take Harry in for whatever reason, and finally you have not already been contacted about Harry's custody._

_After Sirius and Alice, James and I named you Harry's guardian. If you are finding out because of this letter, our last will and testament is being ignored. I have prepared for this, and Albert Fredricks possesses a copy of our will, along with a few other items._

_You don't need to take Harry in Shelly, but I am asking you to. You taught me so much that summer we became friends, and I know you would make a great mother. Harry needs you, he needs someone to teach him to defend himself, to have fun. I know you can do those things. Even if you don't take Harry in, I ask you to at least find out where he is and check up on him from time to time. Please, I need someone I can trust looking out for my little angel._

_I am sorry I never got to see you again. You were one of my best friends, and I've never forgotten you, or how you saved me. I regret that I won't see you again in this life, but I'll be waiting to talk to you in the next._

_Your Friend_

_Lilly_

_P.S. In case you haven't figured it out, the picture I've enclosed is of me and my husband. Please give it to Harry when he is old enough._

Shego wiped a tear from her eye as she finished the letter. She set it down and decided to go for a walk around the lair, she had a lot of thinking to do.

0000000000000

**One Week Later**

"Miss Go, It's a pleasure to meet you," Albert Fredricks said as he held out his hand. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"So do I," Shego said.

"Have you decided whether or not you will take custody of young Mr. Potter?" Fredricks asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Shego sat down across from him. "Yes. I will."

Fredricks smiled. "Good, because James and Lily's will was completely ignored. I assume Lily told you about her world?"

Shego nodded. "Yes, I know she was a witch."

"Good, it'll save us time. The executor or the Potter's will is one Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a member of the Wizengamot, our governing body."

"So you're a witch?" Shego asked.

Fredricks chuckled. "A wizard, but yes I can use magic. But Dumbledore has completely disregarded the Potter's will. It strictly forbade Harry from going to live with his Aunt, who is a muggle, a non-magical person," the solicitor added before Shego could ask. "He never contacted you either. Lily left me with everything I would need to get Harry's custody handed over to you, as a fail-safe. Unlike her husband, Lily didn't trust Dumbledore."

"I don't suppose you could tell me what happened?" Shego asked.

"For the past few years, a group of terrorist, lead by a man named Voldemort, have been attacking people. They claim to be fighting for pure-blood supremacy, which is an issue I can explain later if you wish. They went into hiding earlier this summer, after learning that Voldemort was targeting their son for a reason they would not disclose to me. There is a charm, the fidelius charm, which will hide a location from everyone unless they are told by the secret-keeper, the one person who can reveal the location. On Halloween, the Potter's secret-keeper betrayed them, and Voldemort came. He killed Lily and James with the killing curse, something that leaves behind no mark or evidence physically. From what I understand, the man then turned his wand on young Harry, but something went wrong and he was vanquished by a one-year old babe."

"So this Voldemort character is dead?"

"I honestly don't know Ms. Go," Fredriks said. "But what we need to do now, is get you Harry. Luckily for us, Dumbledore has had the Wizengamot already make a ruling declaring Lily's sister Petunia Harry's guardian. It will make our job gaining custody of Harry much easier.

0000000000000

Shego walked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive and rung the doorbell. A few minutes later a horse faced woman answered the door holding a blond haired baby. "Can I help you?" the woman asked. Shego could see the woman's disdain for her clearly written on her face.

"Are you Ms. Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes."

Shego gestured towards the door. "May I come in?"

The woman backed away and Shego stepped into the house. As soon as Petunia closed the door, Shego asked, "Where's Harry?"

Petunia sneered. "Your one of those freaks my sister was," Petunia stated. "What are you doing here? Isn't it enough that you lot have to drop of her brat on my doorstep?"

Shego fought to keep her cool. It wouldn't do if she were to lose her temper and fry Lily's sister, no matter how much she wanted to. "First off," Shego began, "I am not a witch, nor am I a freak. And I'm here to take Harry off of your hands." She held out several documents Fredricks had given her. "All you have to do is sign these, give me harry, and you never have to see me or him again."

Petunia took the documents from Shego and walked away to get a pen. She came back a few moments later and handed them back to her, signed and dated. Shego then watched as Petunia walked over to a cupboard underneath the staircase, opened it, and pulled out a basket with a baby set in it. "Take the brat and be gone," Petunia commanded.

Shego wrinkled her nose as she took the basket, Harry's diaper had obviously not been changed. It took all of her willpower not to ignite her plasma and fry Petunia to a crisp, not only for the diaper, but for stuffing her own nephew into a cupboard. Shego left without a backwards glance.

Two days later the Dursleys woke up to find every valuable item in their home missing, along with their family car.

0000000000000

Shego was worried as she watched Fredricks work. "Are you sure about this?" She asked for the third time.

Fredricks smiled. "Not only is it what Lily wished, but it will give you a guaranteed permanent claim on Harry, especially since I'm now your solicitor and am keeping acute records about all of this."

"But I'm afraid that my blood may affect him negatively," Shego said.

"Don't worry Ms. Go, the blood adoption ritual prevents any truly negative aspects. Young Harry would probably develop a few of your appearance traits, but he already has black hair and green eyes, so I doubt that will make much difference. At most, he'll probably develop a greenish tinge to his skin, much like yourself. He also might develop you plasma ability, but that's not guaranteed."

In whole, the ritual took about half an hour. Afterward, Harry's skin did have a slight green tinge to it. His Black hair also seemed to have green in it whenever the light hit it just right. Harry didn't appear to have any plasma power, but again Fredricks said that might just meant it wouldn't develop until he could control it or he might never have plasma abilities. The only other notable change was that the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead began to fade. By the end of the week it was completely gone.

0000000000000

After setting several things up with Fredricks, Shego left Britain with the newly named Harry James Potter-Go. Her destination was the Caribbean. Senor Senior Sr. had given Shego her own villa on a popular, yet expensive, island resort he owned as payment for her helping to teach Junior the ways of villainy. En route, she also sent a resignation letter to Drakken, she knew that it would be dangerous for Harry to be around Dr. D, simply because of the scientist stupidity.

She wasn't to worried about being out of a job. She still had her own personal fortune, plus a trust vault in Harry's name she now had access to so she could care for him. Not to mention she could still do the occasional freelance job.

Shego's biggest concern was what would happen to Harry if Global Justice caught her, she was a wanted woman after all. Out of all of her acquaintances, there were really only two people she felt she could actually trust with Harry's care should something happen to her. Kim was the first, however unlikely that would be to happen, the second would be Senor Senior Sr., but she was afraid of what would happen if Harry spent to much time with Junior. The younger Senior was a good guy, but at times he was a bit thick headed, and way to vain.

She needed a plan.

As she landed her private jet in her private hanger at the villa, Shego couldn't believe what she was planning to do. But first thing first, she had to get Harry settled in. As she stepped into the Villa, decorated in greens and blacks of course, she was happy to find everything was in order. Before coming here, she had contracted some men to baby proof the house and set up a nursery.

She took the currently sleeping Harry up the stairs and easily found the Nursery, right down the hall from the master bedroom. She was happy to find two baby monitors in the room. She carefully set Harry in the crib, trying not to wake him. In the past few days she had learned that taking care of a baby was no easy matter, but she intended to do this and raise Harry like Lily wanted. She owed it to the witch for being her friend in what had actually been a fairly difficult time for her.

Before leaving, she turned on the monitors and, after confirming that she was grabbing the receiving monitor, took one with her while she went to get her stuff out of the jet. She then set up a playpen in the living are were she could easily see keep an eye on her new son.

Shego never thought she'd be a mother. She just wish it had happened under different circumstances.

0000000000000

**A/N- Please review.**

**Check out all of my challenges in my forums. And feel free to take the Harry Go Challenge, just because I'm writing a story for my own challenge, doesn't mean others can't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Has anyone visited my forums and checked out my challenges?

**Chapter 2**

Shego bit back the cuss on the tip of her tongue as the doorbell rang, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to teach Harry those words yet. She sighed as she set the spoonful of baby food down and picked Harry up out of the highchair. She took a napkin to wipe his face, which it seemed got more food on it than he ate, but Shego figured she should consider herself lucky, the boy wasn't making to big a mess and was actually eating.

The doorbell rang again as Shego was walking toward the living room. "I'm coming!" Shego yelled as she set Harry down in the playpen. That was obviously the wrong thing to do as Harry began to cry. Shego groaned as she began to rub his back, calming him down. "Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you," Shego said softly as she rubbed, praying that Harry would somehow understand her

The doorbell rang again and Shego left the crying Harry in the playpen and ran to the door. "WHAT!" Shego growled as she opened the door.

"Uhh...Hello Shego," Senor Senior Sr. said as he looked at a clearly irate and frazzled Shego. "Is everything alright?"

Shego grunted and turned around, leaving the door open for Senior to follow her in. It was only then that the multi-billionaire heard the sounds of Harry crying. He followed the path Shego walked to find the villainess trying to calm a slowly quieting Harry.

"Who is this little guy?" Senior asked as he walked over. Harry quit crying when he saw the strange man and studied him intensely.

"This is my new son," Shego said. She sat down and glared at the older man. "What do you want Senior?"

"Junior and I were merely at the resort and I saw your jet coming in. I just figured I'd stop in and say hello," Senior explained. "I did not know you had a son Shego?"

"He's adopted," Shego said bluntly. "I don't suppose you have any advice, you have a son yourself after-all?"

Senior smiled. He spent the rest of his visit discussing parenting with Shego.

0000000000000

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled as Kim Possible and the buffoon, for some reason he could never remember the blond boy's name, dropped down in front of him. Then he remembered that Shego had turned in her resignation two days ago. "Ohh crap," he whined.

Ron Stoppable raised an eyebrow. "Um...Where's Shego? Isn't she usually attacking by now?"

"She quit," Drakken said sourly. "She didn't even give two weeks notice! And here I though we were like a type of evil family." He looked around the barren lab. "Naturally the day I give my henchmen the day off is the day I need them."

"Let me get this straight," Kim said. "Shego's gone, and you have no henchmen?"

Drakken nodded.

"And yet you decided today to demand for world domination?"

Drakken hesitated, then nodded again, sheepishly.

"I think I know why Shego quit," Kim deadpanned as she crossed her arms. "Do you really want me to kick your butt, or do you want to come quietly?"

Drakken hung his head. "I'll come quietly," he said, dejectedly.

0000000000000

"So," Ron began, as he and Kim walked down the school hallway the next day, "where do you think Shego ran off to?

"No idea Ron," Kim said. She stepped up to and opened her locker, revealing a large computer screen with her tech man Wade already on it. "Hey wade, What's the sitch?" the red head asked.

"Um Kim," Wade said. "You've got a babysitting request."

"Okay," Kim said, suddenly not as thrilled about whatever Wade was saying.

"So who's she babysitting for?" Ron asked. "A king, an actor, a ….."

"Shego," Wade said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Kim and Ron said at once, as they stared at the monitor in Kim's locker.

"Shego? As in flaming green hands and stealing stuff Shego?" Ron asked.

Wade nodded on the screen. "Yup."

"I didn't know Shego was pregnant?" Kim asked.

"She wasn't," Wade explained. "From what I've found out, she adopted the kid."

Dude," Ron exclaimed, "who would let Shego adopt a kid? Isn't she an international criminal?"

"Anyways," Wade continued. "You going Kim?"

"Yeah, just get us a ride," Kim said.

Wade shook his head. "Shego's instructions clearly state, and I quote, 'The buffoon is not to come within ten miles of my son or I will fry him to a crisp!' end quote."

"So. No Ron."

"Kiiimmmm," Ron whined. "What if Shego's just planning a trap for ya? You need me and Rufus as back up."

0000000000000

Shego waited patiently in her living room, reading one of the many books Fredricks had given her to help her raise a magical child. The book was titled _How to Deal with Your Child's Accidental Magic._ Harry hadn't shown any accidental magic yet, but from what she was reading, it was perfectly understandable. Apparently, accidental magic required high emotions. And so far Harry had been fairly content. As much as Shego was loath to admit it, it was probably a good thing that Lily and her husband had died while he was so young, he didn't realize what had happened.

Not to mention she'd only had the kid a few days.

She was actually somewhat surprised by how quickly the kid had wormed his way into her heart. Shego could honestly say that despite the mishaps, such as Harry deciding to pee in her face while she was changing his diaper (she took a long shower afterward, once she'd put him to bed), it was actually fun to. She was surprised that Harry was able to speak a few simple words, then again, since she never had spent anytime around babies, she supposed it wasn't that big of a surprise.

So far her biggest surprise had been when Harry had called her 'Mama'. She wasn't quite sure how to react to that, she wanted Harry to realize that she wasn't his birth mother. But she supposed he was too young to truly understand. And earlier, when Senior was there, he'd called him 'Papa', much to the multi-billionare's delight.

Shego was drawn out of her musings when the doorbell rang. She set the book down and answered the door to find Kim Possible standing outside her door. She was a little surprised to see the heroine in her mission clothes. The thief opened the door and greeted the teen heroine, "Thank for coming Princess," she said as she stepped aside for the heroine to enter the house.

Kim smiled at her. "I'm honestly surprised that you have a kid. I was curious."

"May I ask why the mission outfit?" Shego asked.

"I didn't know if you were serious, or if this was some kind of trap," Kim said. "So where is your kid?" she asked as she looked around, noticing the playpen in the living room.

"I just put him to bed," Shego explained. "His nursery is upstairs, just down the hall from the master bedroom. He normally sleeps pretty good, unless he needs his diaper changed."

"If you don't mind me asking Shego, why do you need a babysitter?"

Shego smiled. "Because Senor Senior Sr. Has his weekly poker game tonight, and there is now way in hell I'm letting Junior watch Harry," she explained. "But I need to go see Dr. D, get the things I didn't take with me when I left."

Kim frowned. "That might be a little difficult."

"Oh?"

"Drakken is in GJ custody at the moment, he tried taking over the world earlier today."

Shego rubbed the side of her head with her fingers. "Please tell me you didn't blow the lair up?"

"Didn't have to, he came quietly once he realized you weren't there, and he had given the henchmen the day off."

The thief smiled. "I'm going to assume GJ has taken custody of all the items found?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Great, I can kill two birds with one stone. I'll be back in a few hours," Shego said. "You have access to the fridge and television, my contact information is next to the phone, and when I return you'll get a thousand dollars payment, that should cover your time and travel expenses, even though I know you got a free ride."

"You don't have to pay me Shego," Kim said.

Shego nodded. "Yes I do, I don't want to end up owing you any favors," she said as she headed out the door. "And if I find out that your boyfriend has been near my kid at all, I'll fry his dick clean off!" she threatened as she closed the door.

Kim sighed as soon as Shego was gone. The villainess was clearly taking to the role of motherhood quite well. She decided to go upstairs and check on the kid.

She found him sleeping in a green crib, no surprise there considering that Shego was the one raising him. He was quite cute, with short black hair and pale skin. She looked around the nursery, and her eye was drawn to a framed photo of two people. They were obviously not Shego. The man in the picture had messy black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and was fairly handsome. The woman had red hair, deeper than her own fiery mane, and green eyes, muck like Kim herself, and and was rather attractive.

Then she noticed the the figures in the picture were moving. She brushed it off figuring that it was one of those video picture frames. But she did wonder why Shego would put a picture of these two in the nursery, unless... Wade said that Shego adopted Harry, which she assumed was the kids name based on what Shego had told her earlier. She wondered if these were Harry's real parents.

Satisfied that Harry was sound asleep, and that his baby monitor was on, Kim went back downstairs, pulling out her Kimmunicator as she walked. She had to call and assure Wade it wasn't a trap.

0000000000000

Shego skillfully dropped from the overhead vent into the GJ storage room. She ignored almost everything, she didn't need any of the weapons or devices anyway. She carried a black duffel-bag with her. Finally she found what she was looking for, several of her spare catsuits, her swimsuits and tanning products, and one or two other personal items she had at Drakken's lair. She fit everything back into the duffel-bag and made her way back up into the vent, levying no trace that she had been there, except for the missing items.

She stealthily made her way out of the building. She had one more stop to make before going home

0000000000000

Ron Stoppable was relieved when he got the call from Wade assuring him that Kim was safe. He was also happy that he hadn't been required to go.

He loved Kim, he really did, but she wouldn't put out. She believed in the whole waiting till marriage thing. And in a lot of ways, he admired that. But he was still a guy with needs. And as he left his house, leaving his Kimmunicator and Rufus behind, he wondered if Bonnie would be wearing her red or black lingerie tonight.

0000000000000

Harry woke up after three hours, and Kim went up and changed his diaper. She also tried, several times, to get him to go back to sleep. But when it was evident that he wasn't going to, she carried him downstairs.

It being late night, there wasn't much on the television that would be age appropriate for the young kid. So she turned the television off before setting Harry on the floor, and grabbing some of his toys to play with him.

"Pway," Harry giggled as he handed Kim a rubber block.

Kim smiled as she began to play with the boy.

One thing she did notice, was that in this lighting, Harry's skin had a green tint to it. Kim decided to ask Shego about that when she got back.

0000000000000

Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice, was awakened as a hand clamped down over her mouth.

"I'm not here to harm you," a voice that Betty recognized as Shego's said. Betty blinked and noticed the thief standing above her. "I'm just here to talk."

Shego removed her hand from Betty's mouth. "What do you want Shego?" Betty asked harshly.

"I'm done Director," Shego said simply. "I'm done being a villain and I want to offer you a proposition."

"Go on," the one-eyed woman said.

"I will work, occasionally for GJ, and in return, all warrants for my arrest are pulled, a full pardon." Shego said.

"It's not that simple Shego," Betty tried to explain.

"Yes it is." Shego lit up her hands, green plasma coming to life. "I have an ability no one else has, one that would be a great asset to GJ. If you want it, you grant me a full pardon."

Betty frowned, Shego had a very good point. And she would honestly love to have Shego working for her, even part-time. "May I ask what brought this on?"

Shego smiled. "My son."

Before Betty could react, the green and black clad thief vanished into the shadows of the room.

"She is good," Betty mumbled to herself.

0000000000000

Shego arrived back at her villa to find Kim and Harry playing with his stuffed animals.

"You did good Kimmie," Shego said drawing Kim and Harry's attention.

Harry dropped his toy and held his arms out to Shego. "Mama!"

Shego smiled as she walked over and picked him up. "Did you miss me?"

"He's a good kid," Kim said. "And it looks like he's getting tired again."

After putting Harry back in bed, Shego and Kim sat in the kitchen.

"Who was that picture in the nursery of?" Kim asked.

Shego sighed. "Harry's parents. I use to be friends with his mother, she died a few weeks ago," Shego explained.

"And she left you custody of Harry?"

Shego nodded. "Yes." She pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Here you go. I don't think I'll need you to babysit much, but feel free to stop in."

"Shego," Kim began, "what about the fact that your a criminal? Won't that affect Harry?"

Shego smiled. "I believe I've taken care of that tonight."

0000000000000

When Kim arrived back home, she collapsed into bed. Unaware that her boyfriend was currently screwing her arch-rival.

0000000000000

**A/n- I know nothing about babies so if I get details wrong, please ignore them. The only experience I have is my niece and nephew, which I only had to watch every now and then.**

**And I know that in the series, Senior Sr. isn't to fond of Shego, he did still hire her. And Sr. will be a grandfather like figure to Harry, along with the Dr. Possibles.**

**Please review and check out my Forum.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Please go to my forum and look at my challenges, PLEASE! and also please review.**

**Chapter 3**

Kim was having a good day thus far.

It had been a little over a month since she first had to babysit little Harry for Shego. She'd been asked to babysit three times since then, and had gone each time. She admitted that she had come to enjoy spending time with Harry. And when Shego returned from wherever she had gone, Kim usually stayed and chatted with the now ex-thief. She'd even stayed the night once due to how late Shego had been getting home.

The ex-thief had surprised her, Kim knew about Shego's deal with Dr. Betty Director, the head of GJ had actually called to tell her and offer her a job on her staff upon graduation. And Shego had seemed to grasp the lifeline to keep her out of prison, and in Harry's life. Apparently, Betty and Shego had agreed that for five years, Shego had to accept any job that GJ gave her, after that she would be allowed to be a consultant and have the ability to decline any jobs she didn't want. And Dr. Director had, for the past month, been keeping Shego busy.

Shego was actually in the process of moving to a house in Middleton. When Kim asked why, Shego had explained that Kim was the only person she trusted to watch over Harry, and by proxy, Kim's mother, who had apparently offered to babysit Harry when Kim couldn't. Shego had left Harry at the possible house five times since Kim's mother made the offer. The ex-thief explained that it would simply be easy on everyone, herself, Harry, and whoever she got to babysit him if she didn't need to cross hundreds of miles to drop Harry off, or for Kim to come over.

The fact that GJ had informed Shego's brothers, not only about her pardon, but where she was living, may also have had something to do with it. Apparently, Harry didn't like Hego or Mego. Kim had been present when Harry had blasted the two heroes through the wall with a blast of accidental magic, forcing Shego to explain to her about the magical world and how she came to have Harry. Luckily, Hego and Mego had been knocked unconscious and didn't remember how they ended up laying on the grass outside Shego's home.

But Team Go, especially Hego, were trying constantly to get their sister to join them back in Go city. And since they not only knew were their sister lived, but that she had turned her back on crime, Shego had decided that it was time to move.

Shego had also been forced to explain about the magical world when Harry had performed a bit of accidental magic in front of her. He had wanted a cookie, which were out of his reach on top of the fridge, and levitated the cookie jar down to him.

Today was the day that Shego was actually moving in with Harry, and Kim was going to go over after school and having dinner with them to celebrate. Kim smiled to herself as she realized that, thru Harry, Shego and her had actually become friends, much like they had when Shego was under the influence of the attitudinator.

All Kim had to do now was find Ron and ask if he wanted to come with her, Shego had made a one-night exception to her 'No Buffoon around Harry' rule. She wondered if he was in the gym, since she couldn't find him anywhere else.

When she walked into the gym, she didn't see anyone. She was about to turn around when she heard something in the girls locker room. She decide to investigate while she was there. What she found made her wish she hadn't.

She found Ron, her boyfriend, getting a blow-job from Bonnie. And they both saw her.

"Shit!" Ron swore as he pushed Bonnie off of him and tried to button up his pants. "Kim this isn't what it looks like," he tried to explain.

Kim didn't listen, she turned and ran from the locker room. She heard Ron running after her, calling her, but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she reached Shego's house.

"Princess!" Shego yelled when she saw a crying Kim. "She led Kim to the couch in the living room, where Harry was sitting in his playpen, and sat down with her holding her. "It'll be alright Kimmie," she said as she held Kim. "But you need to tell me what happened, I can't help if you don't talk."

"It's Ron," Kim sobbed. "I...I thought he loved me. But he...I found him with Bonnie." Kim began crying harder as Shego tried to sooth her. She eventually fell asleep in Shego's lap.

0000000000000

Over the next few weeks, Kim spent most of her free time with Monique or at Shego's. She ignored Ron at school, despite his constant attempts to talk to her. It was also why she spent so much time at Shego's, Ron had no idea where it was. And while Anne Possible did have to restrain her husband from launching Ron into outer space, both Kim's parents had to go to work. And Ron had been trying to talk to Kim at home as well, so Kim found it easier to just not be at home.

Neither Shego or Kim realized when they had moved in together. One day they just realized that Kim hadn't spent a night at her house in weeks.

That's not to say that Kim didn't go home, or that her parent's had been cut out of her life. It just kinda happened.

Harry mad also began to call Kim Mommy. Shego was Mama and Kim was Mommy, much to the amusement of Kim's parents, and Shego and Kim's embarrassment.

Especially since neither really knew how they felt about one another. Kim had never felt an attraction to the opposite sex before, and it confused her. Shego was merely to busy between Harry, GJ, Kim, and starting up her own business for something to do, that she didn't have time to worry about it.

When Kim graduated shortly afterward, she took up Betty Directors offer and took a job at GJ on Betty's staff, helping her run the international crime prevention organization. And GJ gradually began to let up on Shego, allowing the ex-thief to actually finish setting up her own company, Greenfire Security.

Greenfire was a consultation company. Shego was actually paid to test security systems by breaking in, putting her skills as an ex-thief and mercenary to use, and then suggest upgrades and pointing out weaknesses.

0000000000000

**A/N- I know it's short. Please review. And Please check out the Challenges in my Forums.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Please go to my Forum and check out my challenges, PLEASE! I BEG YOU!. (deep breath) Ok, I'm calm now. (clears throat) Pleas review.**

**Chapter 4**

_Five Years Later (Kim graduated last chapter, which would be in late spring or early summer)_

Harry waited patiently in the ventilation system, right above the vent where his mom was sitting at a large table with several men. He could hear the conversation, even if he had no idea who was speaking, aside from his mom anyway.

It might seem odd that a six year old boy was sitting in a ventilation duct and was perfectly content, instead of playing with toys, video games, or other things boys are expected to do at that age, but for Harry, this was his idea of fun. Ever since he could walk his mom and mother had both begun to train with him. They weren't training him for any reason, it was simply sharing their knowledge with their son. And Harry loved it.

He learned the martial arts from them both, and was currently able to fight in five different styles of kung fu (though he wasn't a master), along with stealth, and various languages, although his Papi had taught him Spanish. But Mom, on top of home-schooling (she did have the credentials after all), had also taught him how to break into most security systems, pick locks, and basically break into anyplace in the world, much to Mother's disappointment.

That training was why he was here.

Mom owned a security consultation and installation company called Greenfire. And, partially to keep Harry from getting into trouble, partially to spend time with him, and mostly just to annoy Mother, Mom often enlisted his help testing security systems. The fact that he thought it was incredibly fun is why he never complained about it.

He patiently waited at the vent for Mom's signal.

"And I'm telling you your security system needs a complete overall," Mom's voice drifted up through the vent.

"Ms. Go, I assure you that our security system is capable of keeping even you out. In fact, if Mr. Todd not ordered me to co-operate, you would not even be here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. This system is the most secure we could install."

"But it's not one of Greenfire's," Mom pointed out. "Which means that it is in fact, not at all secure."

The man Mom was talking to snorted. "I will believe that when I see it."

"Will you? Very well then. This room is locked and the security system active, correct?"

"The system is always active," The man said. "And the only way into this room, is with this card."

"Harry, you can come down now."

0000000000000

Shego smirked as Harry landed nimbly, although not silently (that was something they'd need to work on), on the floor behind Mr. Zie. The expression on the Security Chief's face was priceless as he turned around and found himself looking down at her six-year old son, dressed in his black cargo-pants and green shirt.

"Hello," Harry said smiling.

"What is this?" Mr Zie spluttered, turning back to her. "Some kind of joke?"

"I assure you Mr. Zie, this is no joke," she assured the man. "This is my Son Harry, and I left him outside this building and told him to find me without tripping any security measures. So not only did he find me, when I never told him where this meeting was, but he broke through all of your security measures, without even doing any intelligence. And I assure you Mr. Zie, my son is nowhere near my skill level at breaking security systems." She paused momentarily an took a sip of the bottle of water she had with her. "So what happens when I tell Mr. Todd that your flawless security system was broken by a six year old boy?" Actually Harry was seven, but she didn't want to remind him what today was.

She smiled at the man's scowl as she mentioned his boss.

"Mom," Harry interrupted her musing, "can we go now, you promised to take me out for ice cream if I succeeded."

She smiled as her son walked over to her and she ruffled his hair. "I remember Sport. Can you wait a few more moments?"

"Yeah, I guess. But this was real easy, I didn't even have to use anything other than my lock-picks."

Shego raised an eyebrow at smirked over at the now open-mouthed Zie.

Zie sagged his shoulders in defeat. "I tell Mr. Todd about your consultation. I'm sure he'll contact you later about updating the system."

Shego smiled and held out her hand and Mr. Zie shook it. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Zie. I hope to see you again soon."

With that she led her son out of the building and down to her car. She wouldn't tell him, but she had planned on taking Harry out for a scoop of ice-cream anyway. They couldn't get home before three and it was only one-thirty.

0000000000000

As Ann Possible put the last touches on the cake she had baked, she looked around her daughter and Shego's house. Today was Harry's seventh birthday, and despite not being biologically related, as far as she was concerned, the little boy was her grandson. She was disappointed that there weren't any kids Harry's age present for the surprise party.

Her husband was in a corner, talking to Senior Senor Sr., who had named Harry his heir after Junior overdosed on heroin last year (It had devastated the older man who had no idea what his son had been into. He had believed it to be his fault for not setting limits for Junior throughout his life). Wade was talking with Al Fredricks, Shego and Kim's lawyer and link to the magical world, about attempting to get electronics to work in a magically rich environment. Wades girlfriend, Monique, and Kim were discussing the latest in fashion. Betty Director was talking with Edward Lipsky, Motor Ed, who had gone to work designing vehicles for Global Justice in exchange for a pardon. Hego and Mego were arguing, as usual. And her sons, Jim and Tim, were playing a homemade video game (they claimed to have gotten bored with the games that the stores sold) with the Wegos.

Ann remembered talking to Kim and Shego about Harry's apparent lack of friends. They had pointed out that many of his interest, such as fighting and breaking and entering) were above the talents and minds of his peers. Even in his interest that were normal for a kid his age, such as cars and extreme sports, he was beyond his peers. Add in his green tinted skin, which all the kids teased him about when they tried to send him to public school (he only stayed there for three weeks), and it was very difficult for him to make friends.

She was drawn out of her musings by the ringing phone. She picked it up, "Hello Possible-Go residence."

"It's me," Shego's voice sounded on the other end. "We're about ten minutes away from home."

"Okay. I'll make sure everyone's ready." She hung up the phone and turned to the assembled group. "Everyone!, she called getting everyone's attention. "Shego just called, she and Harry will be here in a few minutes. So if everyone will get into position."

The group piled into the living room to await the birthday boy.

0000000000000

Harry smiled as he sat in the passenger seat of his Mom's black and green Roles Royce Phantom Coupe, her work car. "That was fun Mom, when can I do it again?" he asked, in reference to his breaking into a building.

His mom chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I don't know Sport. That all depends on when I can convince your mother to let you come to work with me again."

They pulled into the garage of their two-story house. He climbed out and grabbed his mom's briefcase to carry in for her. "I've got your briefcase Mom."

His mom smiled at him. "Thanks for the help Sport." She followed him to the door.

When he opened it and walked into the house he heard, "Surprise!"

Harry smiled as he saw his family gathered in front of him. He felt his mom take her briefcase from his grip and smiled up at her. "Go enjoy your party sport, I'll join you as soon as I change out of this suit." She walked up the stairs.

Harry turned toward the guest all wishing him happy birthday. After Mom came down, Everyone had cake and ice cream, after singing happy birthday to him. Then it was time to open presents. Grandpa and Grandma (James and Ann Possible) gave him a set of cookbooks (Cooking was something he did with Grandma when he spent time with her. And he did a lot of it since neither Mom or Mother was a very good cook). Papi (Senor Senior Sr.) gave him a book on business ethics and one on investment. Aunt Betty bought him a practice dummy that would withstand his, and his mom's, plasma power (which he discovered only last year). Uncle Wade gave him a custom built laptop, and a manual listing all the programs he added to it. Aunt Monique gave him a hundred dollar gift card to Club Banana. Uncle Ed gave him a toolbox, stocked with all the tools he would need to work on a car engine, seriously. Uncles Jim and Tim gave him a bunch of video games, custom made of course. Uncles Will and Walt (the Wegos) bought him a green leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. Mr. Fredricks gave him a book on occlumency, the art of defending ones mind (he had to promise to share with Mom and Mother after Mr. Fredricks explained that).

Uncle Henry (Hego) and Uncle Mike (Mego) didn't really get him anything he liked. Henry handed him a twenty dollar gift card to Bueno Nacho (he hated the place) and Mike gave him a poster of, well, Uncle Mike.

His Mom (Shego) and Mother (Kim) gave him their gifts last. From Mom, he got a set of gloves with claws on the end of the fingers, much like the ones she wore with her catsuit. Mother gave him a new stereo system for his room.

After the party was over and everyone left, his mom and mother took him aside to talk to him.

"Harry," Mother began. "You know that me and your mom aren't married. That's going to change."

Harry smirked. "It's about time. I thought you two would never get to it."

He watched Mom snort behind Mother.

Mother smiled. "Yes well. The fact that we are going to get married brings up two questions for you."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"The first is simple. Your Mom is going to change her last name to Possible."

"And we were wondering if you wanted to change your name, add Possible to your already long last name, or leave it as it is?" Mom finished.

Harry smiled and hugged his mother. "I'd love to be a Possible Mother. But can it just be Possible?"

Mom knelt down and looked at him. "Your sure you don't want to keep Potter? It was your parents real name after all."

Harry smiled. "James and Lily will always be my parents, they loved me enough to die for me. I don't need their last name to remember that."

Mom and Mother smiled.

"You remember how I told you I blood adopted you?" Mom asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Mr Fredricks said that it could be done with one more person safely," Mother continued. "Would it be alright if I went thru the ritual with you?"

Harry Launched himself at his Mother and Hugged her tightly. "Yes!"

0000000000000

**Yes, this means that harry will be referred to in future chapters as Harry Possible. And also try and remember that Harry is intelligent and mature for a seven year old, not because of abuse (Dursley's) but because of a very nurturing environment (He is frequently around some very intelligent and skilled men and women).**

**For clarification these are whom Harry refers to who by:**

**Shego- Mom**

**Kim- Mother**

**Anne Possible- Grandma**

**James Possible- Grandpa**

**Senor Senior Sr.- Papi (it's what I call my dad sometimes)**

**Wade, Motor Ed, Jim and Tim Possible, the Wegos, Hego, Mego- Uncle**

**Monique, Dr. Betty Director- Aunt**

**Albert Fredricks- Mr. Fredricks (Harry knows him, but he's never been given the title of uncle for whatever reason)**

**Please Review, and check out the challenges in my Forum. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"What the hell happened?" Shego asked angrily, her hands igniting in plasma.

Albert Fredricks gulped as he looked at her. "I have no idea, as far as I know this has never happened before."

_Four Years Later_

Shelia Possible woke up and stretched her arms out as she sat up in bed. Her green-tinted skin noticeable in the low lighting of her room. She looked around at the unfamiliar room, she still sometimes forgot that they were no longer in Middleton.

Earlier that summer, her parents and her had moved to London. Since Mother was now head of Global Justice, with the retirement of Aunt Betty last year, and Mom owned an international company, it really didn't matter where in the world they lived, especially since both had the means to get anywhere in the world within a matter of hours, if not sooner. The reason they had decided to move to London however, was to be closer to her during school.

Shelia hadn't always been a Possible, she hadn't even always been a girl. She had been born Harry James Potter, a boy. When she was a little over a year old, her parents had been killed and shortly afterward she had been adopted by Shelly Go, better known to the world as Shego. And up until a few days after her seventh birthday, she had been Harry James Potter-Go.

Then she had undergone the second blood adoption ritual with her Mother, Kim Possible.

The first ritual with Shego, hadn't really changed her much apparently. Her skin and hair took on a greenish tint like the former thief's and she gained plasma and super healing abilities. The second ritual had changed her quite a bit. The first two changes, she really didn't consider that bad, her greenish tint faded enough that it only became apparent in the right lighting, though it did still appear pale, and a few strands of red appeared in her hair. But it had also changed her into a girl.

And so Harry James Potter-Go became Shelia Rose Possible.

Mom and Mother had been furious at Mr. Fredricks, and so had her Papi, Aunt Betty, Aunt Monique, Grandma, and Grandpa when they found out. In fact Shelia swears his eye still twitches whenever he comes to visit for any event with her family.

It had been hard at first, she had been completely freaked out and terrified by what had happened. But she had eventually gotten used to her new body. Now she didn't really miss being a boy at all. Aside from her body, nothing much had really changed. Her interest had pretty much remained the same. Not to mention that one of her happiest memories was of every girl in her family yelling at her Uncle Ed. When he found out, he said, "Seriously, that is awesome, seriously. My niece is gonna grow to be one hot babe, seriously." Unfortunately he said it within range of Mom, Mother, Aunt Betty, and Grandma. They didn't share his view that it was perfectly fine, not then anyways. Of course she hadn't either, she'd only been a girl for three days after all. But now looking back, it was quite funny.

And at her parents wedding three months later, she had been the flower girl, instead of the ring-boy, as was originally planned.

She quickly picked out some clothes to wear, black jeans and a green t-shirt, and made her way down to breakfast. Her parents were already up.

"Morning Mom, Morning Mother," she said as she sat down and began to pour herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning and happy birthday," Mother said as she kissed her on the forehead.

Mom was tapping her foot impatiently. "Where the hell is that letter?"

"Language Shego," Mother admonished. "Remember there are young ears present."

Shelia snorted. "Mother, I don't think that's ever stopped you, Mom, or anyone before. In fact I think the only person I've never heard swear before is Uncle Henry. And it's mostly because his got a stick so far up his..."

"Shelia!" Mother scolded.

Mom chuckled. "You are right of course. I don't think Hego could cuss even if he wanted to."

Everyone chuckled.

"Calm down Mom," Shelia said as her Mom returned to tapping her foot. "Fredricks said it would most likely come with the mail which shouldn't arrive for another hour yet. And besides," she smiled, "I'm probably more excited than you are."

0000000000

Shego merely smiled. She wasn't excited about her daughter going to Hogwarts, she remembered what Fredricks had told her about the man and his interference in executing Lily and James will. Not to mention he was the man who placed Harry with those god awful Dursleys. She didn't want that man anywhere near her daughter.

But it had been Shelia's choice. And she had wanted to attend the same school as her birth parents.

She idly wondered what the wizarding worlds reaction would be to her daughter. Shelia was a fighter, both she and Kim had made sure of that. Add in the fact that Sheila was a master thief (much to Kim's chagrin), had the ability to fry most anything with plasma, had her mouth (again to Kim's chagrin), and, thanks to both Betty and Kim, had firm grasp on politics and bureaucracy, she doubted that Shelia was what they expected their hero to be. Not to mention that she had been accidentally changed into a girl.

She joined in on conversation with Kim as Shelia cooked breakfast. The girl was a serious godsend, as neither she nor Kim could cook to save their lives.

Neither she or her wife were looking forward to the months Shelia would be gone and unable to cook for them. It would mean a lot of take-out and restaurants. The trade off was that Shelia refused to do dishes, claiming that she was exempt as the cook.

"So," Kim began before she sipped her coffee, "what are we going to do without her?"

Shego chuckled. "Eat-out, both in and out of the bedroom."

"Shego!" Kim remanded her wife blushing. "Our daughter is in the room."

"Don't worry Mother," Shelia assured them as she set a stack of pancakes on the table. "Or have you forgotten that I've both seen and heard worse. Like when I came home from school to find you with Mom, wearing a strap-on..."

"SHELIA ROSE POSSIBLE!" Kim yelled blushing bright red.

Shego couldn't help it and started laughing.

"That was not funny Shego!"

Shelia smiled impishly. "You right Mother. Funny was when grandma and I walked into the the kitchen to find Mom licking Hersey's syrup off of you."

Kim's face couldn't get much redder as she tried to hide her mortified face behind her hand.

Shego remembered that day well. It had been two weeks after Harry had been turned into Shelia and Ann had taken her shopping to get new clothes. They had returned two hours earlier than expected. Ann had given her and her daughter a stern lecture about having sex where their son could walk in on them. She hadn't been able too look Ann in the eye until a week before the wedding.

The green skinned woman was pulled from her memories when an owl tapped on the kitchen window.

0000000000

Kim stood up and walked over to the window opening it so that the owl could fly in. As predicted, it landed in front of Shelia and held out it's leg.

Kim watched as her daughter took the letter, and smiled when she read the address. She opened and read the letter, smirking much like Shego, before handing the letter to her, much to Shego's disappointment.

"It would appear that they got my name wrong," Shelia said smiling.

Kim looked down at the parchment and read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorcerer; Chief Warlock; Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_.

She laughed. "They still think you're a boy Shelia,"

"Well are you going to write back?" Shego asked, trying to contain her mirth.

"I'll be right back," Shelia assured them, before disappearing from the kitchen. She returned several minutes later and handed a letter to Kim.

Kim read this Letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I gladly accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I look forward to attending._

_Sincerely,_

_Shelia Rose Possible,_

_(Formerly: Harry James Potter)_

"Simple and to the point," Kim surmised before handing the letter to Shego to check.

"I wonder if they'll say anything about your name?" the former villainess mused aloud.

After attaching the letter to the owl and watching it leave, Shelia turned to Kim and Shego. "I'm gonna go work on the Model A, yell if you want anything," she said as she turned and made her way to the garage.

For her birthday celebration last week (it was held then so that all the family could attend before the move to England), Ed had given Shelia an old rusty scrap metal car to work on. It was apparently a 1929 Ford Model A Tudor Sedan, though Kim wouldn't have known if her daughter hadn't told her.

She had yet to get a chance to do any work on it, and working on cars was her love. She didn't go as far as Ed (though she could if she wished), and stopped customizing at still street-legal, if barely, vehicles. She'd already restored and modified a 1950 Mercury coupe and a 1969 Corvette roadster, not to mention supping up her and Shego's personal vehicles.

Despite having the skills of a thief, special agent, businesswoman, and diplomat, Shelia loved working on cars the most.

Kim smiled as she finished her breakfast. She had to get going, she had an important meeting today with her department heads.

Sometimes she missed being a field agent.

0000000000

When Minerva McGonagall got the reply back confirming that a student was coming, she simply set it aside without checking the name. She was so busy preparing for the new school year that she would only check a students name if they declined, so that she could cross them off of her list. Thus she missed Shelia's response and name correction.

Damn Dumbledore for shoving his duties on to her, simply because he had to attend a meeting at the Wizengamot.

0000000000

That weekend, Shelia, Shego, and Kim went with Fredricks to Diagon Alley.

There they purchased supplies using money from the trust vault Harry's parents had left him. At Flourish & Blotts, they purchased not only the necessary text, but a few books on runes, dueling, and more advanced books in the subjects of defense, transfiguration, charms, and potions. They didn't both with anything extra for herbology as Fredricks informed them that the greenhouses were locked when class wasn't in session.

At Madame Malkin's Shelia encountered a blond boy that it took all of her willpower not to fry to a crisp with her plasma. But aside from her school robes, she purchased a few other things, in her favorite colors of green and black.

They also stopped at the Animal Menagerie. They purchased two animals. A snowy owl for her parents, so that they could write her while in school, as Uncle Wade had still been unable to figure out how to get electricity to work in a magical environment (and it was something that he constantly fiddled with). And, Shelia had also found a pure black kneazle, a cat-like creature capable off determining the trustworthiness of people. It was her luck that not only had it taken a liking to her, but that it had green eyes.

Finally came the moment Shelia had been looking forward to, getting her wand.

The owner of the shop, a man named Ollivander was kind of creepy. And after taking numerous measurements (Shelia thought they were all pointless. Why did the magical tape measure how wide her nose was?), he began handing her wands, which he would quickly snatch back out of her hand. After an hour, she was getting impatient and was about ready to fry the old man and his shop.

Then he handed her a wand and she felt warm as golden sparks shot out the end.

"Very good Ms. Possible. Yew, with the dragon heart-string of a particularly nasty Swedish Short-snout. Twelve and third inches. I expect you will do great things with this wand Ms. Possible."

0000000000

**A/N- I didn't go through Harry's transition into a girl because every time I tried to write it, it sucked. And yes, I planned on Harry becoming a girl form the moment I first conceived this idea. As for Harry, or should I say Shelia's wand, Yew was what was mostly used to make the English Longbows, which Robin Hood, the Prince of Thieves, is most famous for using. So I thought it was a fitting wood. As for the dragon heart-string, from what I've read in Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, the Swedish Short-snout's flame is supposed to be capable of burning timber and bone to ash in a manner of seconds. Considering the plasma powers, I again though this was a good choice. The length comes from my birthday 12-13 becomes 12 1/3 inches.**

**Please review. And check out the Challenges in my forum, this story is a response to my own challenge after all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I go on, I will answer the question of who Harry is paired with. If you read the Challenge, it says that Harry (Shelia in this case) cannot be paired with a guy. So this story will have Harry involved in a Femslash pairing. The logic for this is that you are either born homosexual or your not. Harry was born straight, he just got changed into a girl. The blood adoption process does not effect his (or rather her) mind. As for exactly who she's paired with, that is yet to be determined, but she won't begin to get truly romantically involved until late third/early fourth year, at the earliest. Though she may flirt, with boys boy's and girls, before hand, but it won't be serious.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Shelia found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express quickly, due to her and her parents early arrival. She would miss her parents, but she would see them again come Christmas. Although she did worry about what the two older women would eat, neither could cook to save their lives. In fact, if Grandma had not taught her how to cook, she doubted they would eat in at all, not that they couldn't afford it, both of her parents had sizable incomes, though Mom's was much higher.

After making sure that Ghost, her kneazle, was secure in her carrier, Shelia pulled out her drafting pad and began working out a design for the Model A.

Shelia looked up when the door to the compartment opened and a raven-haired girl with pale skin and gray eyes and a blond girl with a light tan and blue eyes looked in. "Do you mind if we sit here?" raven-hair asked.

"Nope," Shelia said, popping the p much like her mom would.

After situating there trunks up on the rack, the two girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," blond said holding out her hand to shake. "And this is Tracy Davis."

Tracy held out her hand to shake after Shelia had finished shaking Daphne's.

"Shelia Possible," Shelia said as she shook Tracy's hand.

"Possible? That's not a wizarding name. Muggle-born?" Daphne asked.

Shelia shook her head. "No, both my parent's were magical, though my mother was a muggle-born," she explained.

"Were?" Tracy asked.

"My parent's were killed when I was young. And I was adopted by an old friend of my mother's and her spouse." Shelia decided to leave out the fact that her parent's were both the same-sex, she didn't quite know how the wizarding world viewed that. "I took their name, though they're both muggle."

"I'm sorry," Tracy apologized.

Shelia waved her off with a smile. "Don't be, I don't remember them really. The Possibles are my family, they're the only one I know."

The door to the compartment opened and another girl, Asian with black hair, stood in the entry way. "May I join you?" the girl asked with a slightly accented voice.

"It's fine with me," Shelia said as she looked over at the other two girls.

Daphne and Tracy looked at each other before smiling. "Go ahead," Daphne said.

After a brief round of introductions, in which they learned that the girl's name was Su Li, the girl began to talk.

"So Su," Shelia began. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but English isn't your first language, is it?"

Su smiled. "No. Me and my family are from China. My father moved us here for business. Technically, my name should be pronounced Li Su."

"很高興見到你蘇.(It is a pleasure to meet you Su)" Shelia said in flawless Chinese.

"你說中文嗎？(You speak Chinese?)" Su asked surprised.

"隨著義大利、 俄語、 西班牙語、 德語、 法語、 日語，和有點希臘和阿拉伯語。我仍然正在進行最後的兩個。(Along with Italian, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, and a little Greek and Arabic. I'm still working on the last two.)"

"I don't suppose you two could speak a language we all understand?" Tracy asked, with an amused smirk on her face.

"Sorry," Shelia apologized.

"Me too," Su followed. "Though I wonder why you know so many languages?" she directed her question to Shelia.

"My mom runs an international company. I've traveled with her a lot."

"For those of us who didn't get the play-by-play, what languages do you you speak Shelia?" Daphne asked. "I can only speak a little French."

Shelia smiled. "Italian, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, and a little Greek and Arabic."

Tracy's eyes went wide. "Wow. I don't speak anything other than English, I feel kinda left out."

Shelia chuckled. "Don't feel bad. A lot of people can't understand any language other than their own."

The four continued to talk throughout the train-ride. And when the trolley came, the four girls split and swapped their sweets. Shelia learned a good bit from the other three girls. Su and Daphne were both pure-bloods, while Tracy was a half-blood, despite both her parent's being magical, like Shelia. Daphne and Tracy's fathers were business partners, and ran a successful apothecary and ingredient harvesting business. Daphne's mom stayed at home though, while Mrs. Davis worked as a healer. Su's father ran a shipping business from China to the UK, while her mother also stayed at home.

They also discussed what house they would be in. And the four girls made a promise that they would keep their quick friendship, even if they all ended up in a different house.

"Honestly, I hope I wind up in Hufflepuff," Shelia admitted to her friends, who all hoped to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. "Though I admit that I like Slytherin's colors better."

"Why would you want to end up with the 'Puffs?" Daphne asked. All her life her parents had told her that the only thing worse than being a 'Puff was to be a Gryffindor.

Shelia smirked. "Think about it. A true Slytherin will never be in Slytherin. When you're sorted into the snake house, you announce to the world that you're both cunning and ambitious, which is never a good thing to advertise to your enemies. Besides, you'll never find an ally then, as you will never know if your ally is ambitious enough to stab you in the back. The same applies to Ravenclaw. Why inform the world that you're intelligent, it's just as bad as telling your enemies that you're cunning. Not that there is anything wrong with 'Claws that are true 'Claws and only care about knowledge, but what good is knowledge without experience and logic with with which to apply it. Not to mention that, again, allies will be hard to come by as many will not wish to share their knowledge. So once the 'Claws and Snakes are ruled out, that leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And while Gryffindor is a good house for a real Slytherin, after all, what better thing for a Slytherin person to be perceived as then their sworn opposite, it's a house full of people who tend to act first and think later. As for the 'Puffs, they're seen as the background, easily blending in and digging in. They're also hardworking and loyal, perfect allies when the going gets tough. And as for Slytherin's ambition, you can never accomplish goals without working hard, even if it's to work hard to step on and over your allies and enemies."

The three remaining girls were speechless for several moments.

"You know, I never thought about it that way," Tracy said, looking at her friend.

Su Li nodded. "Neither have I."

"Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be a 'Puff," Daphne said. 'And I'm sure I can give the same argument to my parents and they'll understand. Hell, they may both end up hexing themselves for being Slytherin when they were in school,' she added in her mind.

Part way through the ride, a pudgy boy and a girl with bushy hair came in and asked if any of them had seen a toad. When they answered in the negative, they moved on. The rest of the ride to the school passed in pleasant conversation.

Shelia was glad that the light in the compartment was sufficient enough to hid the green tint of her skin.

0000000000

"Firs' years!" A loud voice boomed. "Firs' years over here!"

The four girls soon realized that the loud voice belonged to a tall, wide man, with a tangled mess of long hair and a beard. Shelia's first thought was that despite his intimidating appearance, the man had a kind face.

The large man led them to a small fleet of boats. "No more then four to a boat!" the man instructed the group of first years.

The four girl all decided to share a boat, naturally.

Soon, they saw Hogwarts for the the first time.

0000000000

Minerva McGonagall looked over the first years as Hagrid brought them before her. She quickly scanned them, hoping for a glimpse of the son of two of her favorite students. She was slightly disappointed when she didn't see him, but knew she would when he was sorted.

She quickly explained the four houses and point system, before telling the students to wait there while she went to check and make sure everyone was ready for the sorting.

0000000000

"Shelia, is your skin...green?" Tracy asked, as soon as Professor McGonagall had left. Daphne and Su turned to look at her.

Shelia sighed. It seemed that the light inside the castle was low enough to tell her skin was green. "Yes, it's a long story," Shelia said. "I'll explain later."

The four girl fell into silence as the listened to what some of the theories about being sorted were. All four knew that the sorting was done by a hat, thank you guardians, or in Shelia and Su's case, Fredrick's and her new friends respectively. They mentally laughed at some of the idea's being thrown around (honestly, fighting a troll?).

Soon McGonagall came and took the into the Great Hall, were an old and ratty hat sat on a stool.

The students watched as hat suddenly began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

They watched as McGonagall pulled out a list and began to call names. "Abbott, Hannah," McGonagall called as she picked the Hat up off the stool.

A blond girl walked forward and sat on the stool as McGonagall set the hat on her head. After a few moments, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah smiled as she ran over to the clapping Hufflepuff table.

"Brown, Lavender," McGonagall called next.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called after a few minutes.

The sorting continued with Susan Bones going to Hufflepuff next.

Eventually McGonagall called "Davis, Tracy."

The three girls watched as there friend walked up and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head. After several tense minutes the hat called out, somewhat reluctantly, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When the time came for Daphne and Su to be sorted, the Hat, also reluctantly, placed them in Hufflepuff.

A boy, named Draco Malfoy, Shelia recognized from Diagon Alley, he had been the one she wanted to fry, was sorted into Slytherin while the hat was barley on his head. Shelia was determined not to be in the house now.

Eventually McGonagall reached the P's. "Potter, Harry."

Shelia sighed as the Great Hall became deathly quiet. Apparently they didn't read her little note on the bottom of her acceptance letter.

"Excuse me miss," McGonagall said as she stepped forward, "but I called for Potter, Harry, not you."

Shelia snorted. "Yes you did. I am, formerly, Harry James Potter. Didn't you read the note on the bottom of my acceptance letter. I haven't been Harry Potter since I was eight."

The whole school was looking at her like she was crazy. Shelia sighed. "If you get some veritaserum I can prove without a doubt that it's the truth."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "That won't be necessary. May I ask what you go by?"

"Possible," Shelia said with a smirk. "Shelia Rose Possible."

McGonagall smiled weakly as she set the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Possible," the Hat whispered in her ear. "You have certainly caused me a massive headache today. Ms. Davis, Greengrass, and Li all insisted on Hufflepuff when I tried to place them in a different house. And while I can tell that you would do well in Slytherin, or even Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I'm not going to put up a fight with you. I'm already going to have a headache for the next month thanks to your friends. So you get you wish and get to be in...HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat finished by shouting the last word to the great hall.

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you all enjoyed. The Hat's song is straight from the book, and my Chinese is from an online translator, so please don't complain to me if it's incorrect. And yes, Susan and Hannah will join the circle of friends. And while I know I haven't included any boys into the circle of friends, Don't worry, there will be at least one boy in Shelia's circle of friends.**

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forum.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Before I continue this story I have something important to say, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT QUIT READING AND DONT SEND ME INSULTING REVIEWS!**

**I had an anonymous reviewer that not only insulted me, but said I should never have any children due to how idiotic I am. They also pointed out several flaws in my logic, according to them. As far as I'm concerned, what they did was insulting and cowardly. I have no problems with people pointing out what they perceive to be flaws in my logic, in fact sometimes they're right. But then again, sometimes they're wrong. So I am going to explain what the Anonymous Review said, though not exactly as I have since deleted it and blocked all Anonymous Reviews, and then give my Logic in opposition.**

**The Review claimed that my logic about being born Homosexual, Bi, or Straight, which I mentioned in a previous A/N, was wrong and that it took away free choice of the person. I don't believe it does. All that means is that when we are born we have a natural attraction to one sex or the other, sometimes both, And we can even fall in love with a person of the opposite sex then the one we're naturally attracted to, and not their entire sex. Hell, people can even choose to try and ignore their natural attraction to pursue what they deem a more normal relationship. THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE.**

**They also said that since I said Shelia/Harry was born straight, she'd be attracted to boys. Harry was born a boy, born straight, Only his body changed during the blood adoption. Hence Shelia, who was born a boy, but changed into a girl, is naturally attracted to girls. This is where her choice comes into play. She was raised by people who have no problems with same-sex couples, Kim and Shego are both girls after all and James and Anne are a guy and gal, and not care about what society thinks, so she really has no reason to try and go after a guy unless she decides that she likes a particular guy that way, which for the purposes of my story and challenge, she will not do.**

**If you don't agree with my logic, that's perfectly fine. And I don't mind people pointing it out, as long as they are courteous and give me chance to respond, you never know, you might change my mind or I might change yours. To do otherwise is to be rude and cowardly in my opinion. But then again my opinion and two cents will only get you two cents.**

**There, now that I've got that out of my system, on with the story. Thank you for letting me rant.**

**0000000000**

**Chapter 7**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore applauded politely as Har..Shelia Possible walked towards the Hufflepuff table. And while on the outside, he appeared to be calm and collected, internally he was wondering what the hell had happened?

Shelia was supposed to be not only in Gryffindor, but male as well. And while he knew a lot about magic, he had no idea what could have caused Harry Potter to become a girl. And what was with the last name? Possible? Did that mean he no longer lived with the Dursleys?

Perhaps he should have checked up on young Harry after placing him with his aunt

0000000000

Poppy Pomfrey watched Shelia join the Hufflepuffs with interest. She had a pretty good idea why the boy-who-lived was now a girl, her healer training had given her that much knowledge. Though she knew she'd have to do an actual examination on Shelia to confirm her suspicions.

It was likely that young Harry had been blood adopted by two women.

Blood adoptions were usually done by one person, usually the last of a family line, or couples, usually men and women. But there had been instances were, when a couple of the same gender completed the blood adoption, the child's, gender would change. It didn't happen often, as although same-sex marriage was allowed in the magical world, it was generally frowned upon, despite the fact that magic enabled two women, or even two men if they could find a woman to carry the child, to reproduce. The odds of a child's gender changing were about ten percent, so in one out of ten same-sex blood adoptions, the child's gender would change, unless the child was already the same gender as the parents. Which was why same-sex couples usually adopted a child of the same gender, to prevent a gender change.

She idly wondered why the couple had used a blood adoption on a boy, if that was indeed the case.

Possible? she didn't recognize the name. Possible certainly wasn't an English pure-blood name. They were either foreign or muggle in origin.

0000000000

Charity Babbage, Muggle Studies professor, was excited. She recognized the name Possible immediately from the many muggle papers and magazines she had. She had a pretty good idea who Shelia's adopted parents were, especially with the resemblance Shelia had to Shego Possible. Come to think of it, she had read an article several years ago about Kim and Shego's marriage, it mentioned an adopted daughter.

Charity hoped she would get a chance to talk to Shelia. Maybe she could get the chance to met Kim and Shego Possible

0000000000

Severus Snape sat dumbfounded at the head-table. Potter's spawn was a girl! He had been prepared to hate a boy that would follow his parents into Gryffindor. But a girl, in Hufflepuff! What the Hell!

0000000000

Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy and youngest Professor at Hogwarts, was ecstatic. Like Charity, she recognized the name Possible, though for different reasons. Aurora was a muggle-born witch, and remembered hearing about Kim Possible on the news. She had only been a professor for three years, and had graduated Hogwarts three years before that. And despite only being a few years younger than Kim, she remembered looking up to the then teen hero. In fact, the muggle woman was still her hero.

Aurora hoped that Shelia knew Kim, maybe she could get an autograph at least.

0000000000

As Minerva McGonagall took her place at the head table, she was mentally berating herself. She needed to pay attention to the response letters other than accept or decline.

She'd be up all night fixing the records before school began. It was times like this, she hated the fact that Albus shoved all the clerical work of the school onto her.

Minerva also hoped that Shelia followed in Lilly and James footsteps when it came to class, even if the girl was a Hufflepuff. And while she had hoped Lily and James son was sorted into Gryffindor, she wasn't displeased that their daughter had gone into Hufflepuff.

Pomona would take care of the child.

0000000000

Quirinus Quirrell and Lord Voldemort were perplexed. Truth was that Quirrell could care less about whether the Potter brat had changed genders. Voldemort on the other hand was curious as to how this new development affected the incomplete prophesy brought to him a little over eleven years ago.

0000000000

Rebeus Hagrid was confused about how lil' Harry had become a girl. He hoped that she was at least happy as she was. And at least the girl wasn't in Slytherin.

Maybe he could befriend the girl. He had been her parent's friend after-all.

0000000000

Pomona Sprout was ecstatic. Hufflepuff gotten more students than usual this year, most of them girls. There were only three boys this year, Zacharias Smith, Ernie MacMillian, and Justin Finch-Fletchy. But they had gotten six girls as well, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bone, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Su Li, and Shelia Possible, formerly Harry Potter.

She was excited, normally Hufflepuff only got about five or six students a year, making it the smallest house at Hogwarts, probably because few had the loyalty or work-ethic necessary. But the girls alone this year...

The herbology professor couldn't be happier.

0000000000

Filius Flitwick was by nature, a cheerful fellow. And this year, he was more cheerful than usual. While he had no quarrel with Minerva, in fact he was on rather good terms with the head of Gryffindor, he was happy she couldn't brag about Harry Potter being in her house. Gryffindor and Slytherin both got enough glory in and out of Hogwarts, as they were the two biggest houses.

It was always nice when the glory got spread around a little. That the former-boy-who-lived had gone into Hufflepuff did disappoint him slightly, he couldn't think of a better thing to make Pomona's day.

He just hopped Shelia had inherited her mother's talent in charms. If she did, perhaps he would take her on for the apprenticeship her mother had before her.

0000000000

**I know there's no Shelia in this chapter, but I wanted the teachers reactions shown, or at least the ones that are of interest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After arriving in the Hufflepuff common room, the firsties were greeted by an plump, older witch.

"Hello and welcome to Hufflepuff," the witch said with a smile. "I am Professor Sprout, your Head of House and Herbology Professor. We in Hufflepuff are often looked down on by the other houses, but we are also the most underestimated, despite our members various achievements. What good is courage without loyalty to a cause? What good is ambition or knowledge without hard work? While the other houses take glory, we take satisfaction. I expect all of you to be a credit to this house by doing nothing less then your best. If you need help, do not be afraid to ask an older student or myself. We look after our own. As tomorrow is Saturday, I will take each of you aside at some point to get to know you. I expect you take the weekend to find where your classes will be, and to get to know your fellow housemates. Tomorrow, at breakfast, I will hand out maps of the school and class schedules. Now, you've all had a busy evening, and I suggest you all head to bed."

Shelia followed her fellow first year girls to a large dormitory where six canopy beds were arranged in a circular pattern around the room. Each bed had a trunk sitting at it's foot and Shelia found hers in front of the bed between Daphne's and a girl she hadn't met yet, Susan Bones.

There was a round of introductions, where Shelia learned that Susan was the niece of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, and that she and Hannah Abbot, the other girl Shelia didn't know, had been friends before coming to Hogwarts.

Then Daphne spoke up. "You said you'd mention your green skin earlier. Plus I, and I'm sure everyone else, would like to know how it is that Harry Potter is now Shelia Possible?"

Shelia chuckled weakly. "Well, my mother wanted me raised an old friend of hers if my godparents were unable to take me in. needles to say, both of my godparents were unable to. Her friend's name was Shelly Go, better known to the muggle world as Shego. I don't suppose any of you would know her?"

The rest of the girls, three pure-bloods and two half-bloods all shook their heads.

"I don't suppose you've heard of Kim Possible?" Shelia asked.

"I think I remember my Aunt mentioning a Kim Possible," Susan said. "But I can't be sure."

"Kim Possible is considered a hero in the muggle world. She's saved the world and battled various criminals with super-human abilities." Shelia said. "Shego was a master thief, and arguably Kim's most dangerous and cunning foe. Anyway, Shego gained custody of me and then performed a blood-adoption ritual, which is what gave me green skin." Shelia left out the plasma abilities, it wasn't a question asked, and she hadn't even known these girls a day. "Shego gave up her life of crime to raise me, making a deal with the organization in charge of finding her. During the following years, Shego developed a relationship with Kim. Before my seventh birthday, they became engaged. After I turned seven, but before their wedding, Kim also blood adopted me." She smirked. "The result is standing in front of you."

The other girls looked at her. "So both of your parents are women?" Tracy asked.

Shelia nodded. "Does anyone here have a problem with that?"

Various forms of no where expressed by her roommates. But Daphne spoke up. "We don't have any problems, but there will be some who do. I know that same-sex couples are more accepted in the magical world than the muggle one, but there are some who don't approve. Most of them are either muggle-borns who have been raised to believe it's wrong or homophobes. Gay men are more accepted then lesbians, though that's mostly because many of the pure-blood men believe that a woman's duty is to provide an heir for them, but they typically don't say anything lest they sound like hypocrites."

"It's true," Susan nodded. "But there is one more reason they don't say anything, there are potions that enable two women to impregnate another, carrying on their respective lines, while the men, gay or not, rely on women to continue their lines. And in the magical world, your line is everything."

Tracy raised an eyebrow. "Out of curiosity, how do you two know this stuff?"

Daphne smirked. "Unlike you, I actually pay attention when my parents lecture me about politics and history."

Susan nodded. "I pay attention to my Aunt as well. Though her lecture had a bit more of a...personal spin then politics."

"So all of you are all right with my parents?" Sheila asked for clarification.

"I honestly don't think any of us would care if you followed in their footsteps," Hannah said, looking around for confirmation. Every girl agreed with her.

Shelia smiled. "Thanks. Now I don't know about you lot," she said as she opened her trunk and pulled out her pajamas, "but I'm tired."

Within thirty minutes, all the girls were in their beds, attempting to fall asleep.

00000000000000

**The Next Day**

Pomona Sprout smiled as she led approached the first year girls. She had intended to start taking the first-year students aside to too to talk to them by drawing their names out of a hat like she normally did, but Albus had wanted to talk to Shelia immediately after the feast. Luckily, she had been able to convince him to hold off on asking the girl to his office until she and Poppy had spoken to her. The last thing the already famous girl needed was to be singled out from her classmates by being called to the Headmaster's Office the first day.

She was glad to see that the six girl were getting along.

"Ms. Possible," she said kindly as she approached the group. "Would you join me please."

The girl smiled at her. "Sure." And so, waving good-bye to her new friends, the girl followed Professor Sprout.

"So, Ms. Possible, do you have any questions about Hogwarts so far?" the professor asked.

Shelia shook her head. "No, not yet."

Sprout smiled. "Well if you ever do, feel free to come to me." After a few more steps she began. "As I explained last night, I like to get to know all of my Hufflepuffs a little. So, would it be okay if I asked you some questions?"

The black-haired girl smirked. "The worst I can do is decline to answer."

Sprout chuckled. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I work on cars."

"Really. It's a shame you can't work on them here then."

Shelia frowned. "I know. My Parents where going to buy me multi-compartment trunk and turn one into a garage, but we couldn't figure out how to get new cars in and old ones out."

"Maybe you could talk to Professor Flitwick," Sprout suggested. "He may be able to help you."

"Thanks for the suggestion Professor."

"I try and help all my students dear."

After several more steps Shelia spoke. "Why haven't you asked me yet?"

"Asked you what?" Sprout asked. "Why you're a girl?"

Shelia nodded.

Sprout smiled. "I figured I would ease my way to it. Though I admit I am curious, as is most of the staff. In fact I'm supposed to take you to Madame Pomfrey so that she can give an explanation, but I assume you have one, I also assume it's the one Madame Pomfrey suggested this morning at breakfast. You were blood-adopted by two women, weren't you?"

"Yes," Shelia admitted.

Sprout chuckled. "My only concern is that your family treats you well and that you're happy. And I won't even take you the hospital wing if you don't want to go. I am curious as to the identity of the women that adopted you however?"

"Kim and Shego Possible madame."

The rest of their walk was spent discussing Shelia's new friends.

0000000000

Marcus Greengrass was enjoying lunch with his wife Sophie and daughter Astoria, when he noticed the owl they had bought for their other daughter, Daphne, swoop into the room and land in front of his wife. He watched as Sophie took the letter from the owl and began to read it. After his wife had opened and closed her mouth several times, she burst out laughing, and handed the letter to a now curious Marcus.

_Dear Mother & Father,_

_Before you say anything, I want to say the the sorting had wanted to put me in Slytherin but I convinced it to put me in Hufflepuff. A friend I met on the train pointed out to me that a true Slytherin will never be in Slytherin where it's advertised that you are cunning and ambitious. After a brief explanation, I came to agree with her. She then broke down the houses and explained that Hufflepuff would be the best, as they are often overlooked and underestimated. Tracy agrees with me that the girl was right, and so I debated with the hat to put me into Hufflepuff, which it reluctantly did._

_As for my new friend, you wouldn't believe who she is. The-boy-who-lived should now be called the-girl-who-lived. That's right, Harry Potter has become a girl, via blood-adoption. She now goes by Shelia Possible and is in Hufflepuff with me and Tracy, along with Susan Bones (Niece of Amelia Bones), Hannah Abbot, and a girl named Su Li (though her name should be pronounced Li Su). _

_That's all I really have to say as I've only been here one night. But I thought you would want to know what house I'm in._

_Love,_

_Daphne._

Marcus smiled and looked up at his wife. "So do you suppose we're real Slytherins?"

Sophie chuckled. "I'm more interested as to what The Prophet will say about Potter being a girl."

0000000000

"MASTERS!" Brian Abbot, editor-in-chief of The Daily Prophet, the magical UK's leading (and only) newspaper, called for his newest reporter. Sure Skeeter was a good reporter, but she had a nasty habit of insulting people, and if Shelia was sharing a dorm with his granddaughter, he wanted the article to be as factual as possible, no pun intended.

"Yes boss?" a dark haired woman, Alison Masters, asked as she stepped into her bosses office.

"It seems that Harry Potter had been turned into a girl, now named Shelia Possible. I want you to write an article for tomorrows newspaper. It'll be headlining, so make sure it's good."

Alison smiled, happy for such a high profile assignment. This could make her career if she did a good enough job. "Yes Sir, I'll get started right away."

Brian nodded. "Good. Send in Brooks and Skeeter on your way out."

Alison turned to leave the office, but Brian spoke up again. "And Masters, stick to the facts."

"Yes Boss."

0000000000

Albus Dumbledore couldn't fathom what had gone wrong. Sprout had informed him that Harry was a girl because he was blood-adopted by two women. What made matter's worse, he had never heard of the two women.

After receiving this bit of news, he had gone to the Ministry, only to find that the women were legal and irreversible guardians.

He would have to come up with a new plan. But first, he had to find out more about Kim and Shego Possible.

0000000000

"The delivery man is going to very happy if you forget your robe again," Kim said lazily from her spot on the bed.

Shego scowled as she pulled a green robe over her nude body. "Well if someone would learn to cook, we wouldn't need to order delivery and I wouldn't need to get up in the middle of eating to get our food. I was in a hurry!"

Kim smirked. "I'm sure he was very happy. Not only did he get to see one of the hottest women on the planet, but you threw him a hundred for a twelve-pound meal."

Shego scowled as she went to get their food from the delivery man.

The red-head laughed. It was fun having the house to themselves for the day, but she knew it would wear off once Shelia had been gone a couple of days. Especially after spending a fortune on delivery, take-out, and restaurants.

Maybe she should take some more cooking classes, it couldn't turn out as bad as her last attempt, could it?

0000000000

Shelia was reading one of her books in the Hufflepuff common room while her dorm-mates were doing...whatever it was they were doing.

"Animagus," a voice interrupted. "Isn't that a bit advanced for first years?"

Shelia looked up to see an older girl, at least a fifth year if not older, with short pink hair and a heart shaped face watching her. "I'm interested in it. Besides, becoming an animagus could be fun, or at the very least useful."

The girl shrugged. "I wouldn't know, can't become one anyways." She sat down on the couch beside Shelia. "Names Tonks by the way, just Tonks."

Shelia held out her hand. "Shelia Possible," she said with a smile. "May I ask why you can't become one?"

Tonks smiled as her changed to black and grew below her shoulders as her skin took on a greenish tint similar to Shelia's. The effect was that Tonks now looked like Shelia's older sister.. "I'm a metamorphagus, I can change my features into anything, within reason. Because of that, I can't be an animagus." She changed her features back to the way they were.

"Seems more useful."

"Oh it is, makes it bloody hard to get a date though."

Shelia smiled and closed her book. "Why don't you tell Dr. Possible all about it," she said in her best psychologist imitation.

Tonks laughed. "Kid, I think you and I are gonna get along just great."

0000000000

**A/N- Hope you enjoy the update, short as it is.**

**Please review and Check out the Challenges in my Forums.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Albus Dumbledore watched as the Hufflepuff first-year girls entered the Great Hall, he noticed that a seventh year, Nymphadora Tonks, was accompanying them. Sighing at the fact that he was going to have to severely alter his plans, he picked up his morning tea and took a sip as he opened his copy of the Daily Prophet. He almost spit his tea out when he saw the headline.

0000000000

As Shelia sat down at the Hufflepuff table, two owls landed in front of her. One carried her subscription to the Daily Prophet, and the other, A snowy owl named Hedwig (her parents owl), carried a letter.

Opening the letter first, Shelia began to read.

_Dear Shelia,_

_I should tell you that your mother and I are very upset with you right now. Last night, our alone time was interrupted by a reporter, wanting to ask questions about you. And while your mother was nice and polite, she kept her from achieving satisfaction due to her awful timing. I admit that I found it rather entertaining that she was hot the whole interview, but still... _

_Anyway, expect an article about you, and by proxy us, in the Prophet tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Have you decided which of your roommates is the hottest yet?_

Shelia smiled at the brief letter from her mom. As usual, it was blunt and to the point. If it had been from her mother, it would have been a detailed explanation of what happened and a lot of questions about her first full day and night at Hogwarts.

Now knowing what to expect, Shelia picked up the paper and rolled her eyes when she saw the headline.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED NOW GIRL-WHO-LIVED**_

_**By: Alison Masters**_

_On September 1__st__, a new school-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began and a new group of first years began their education at the prestigious school. Among the new students, was one Shelia Possible, formerly known as Harry Potter. How is this possible you ask?_

_It seems that the late Lily Potter 'nee Evans left custody of her son to one Shelly Go, also known as Shego, a world renowned muggle thief. To ensure that no one would be able to dispute the claim Ms. Go, with the help of Mrs. Potter's solicitor, preformed a blood adoption ritual. She also agreed to work with the organization in charge of finding and capturing her, Global Justice, to avoid jail time._

_During this time, Kimberly Possible, an agent of Global Justice and their only agent capable of standing toe-to-toe with Ms. Go, and Ms. Go grew close. Three years later the two married, but not before Ms. Possible also blood adopted the young Potter._

_For those of you who are unaware, blood adoption by two people of the same sex runs a ten percent chance of turning the child into the two parents gender. For this reason, most children blood adopted by a same-sex couple is the same gender as their parents to be. But the wizard performing the ritual, Ms. Potter's attorney, was unaware of the potential side effect. And it appears that Harry Potter fell into the ten percent of the population that would change gender under such circumstances._

_Harry James Potter then took the name Shelia Rose Possible._

_Currently Shego Possible, Shelly Go's married name, is the owner and operator of a million-galleon international muggle security firm and Kimberly Possible now heads the organization Global Justice and pulls a salary that would make her well off. Shelia Possible is also the sole heir of Senor Senior Sr., perhaps the worlds richest muggle, after the death of his only son Senor Senior Jr. several years ago._

_As the sole heir to these fortunes, as well as the Potter estate, Shelia Possible is poised to become the worlds richest, and potentially politically powerful, witch._

_And what did Ms. Possible's sorting show us about her character? Surprisingly, Ms. Possible was sorted into Hufflepuff, a house noted for hard-work and loyalty. And while many may dismiss her due to being sorted into the 'Puffs, we must not forget that our very own Director or the DMLE, Amelia Bones, as well as the editor of our very own paper, Brian Abbot, were sorted into the house of badgers._

_Only time will tell us just what to expect from Ms. Possible._

"Are your parents really this rich?" Tonks asked from across the table, her own copy of the Prophet in hand.

Shelia sighed. "Yes, but none of them, not even Papi, got their fortunes without hard work. And they made sure I understood the value of it, they'd seen what spoiling a child had done."

"Papi?" Daphne asked. "And what do you mean they'd seen what spoiling a child had done?"

Shelia rubbed her forehead. "Papi is Senor Senior Sr. As for your other question, Senor spoiled his son. Junior never worked for anything in his life and Papi had never been very strict with him. Eventually Junior got into drugs, and one day he overdosed and died. It affected my family enough that they only gave me twenty dollars as allowance, and I had chores to do to earn it. Mother also payed me parts and labor to work on vehicles for her at GJ and at home, while Mom payed me to help her test security systems. I had to save if I wanted anything, but I admit that the pay for the jobs I did was large, but it was the standard pay that they gave their employees. At my birthdays I might get spoiled a bit, but the rest of my personal money I earned, except for the trust vault may birth parents set up, but I only used that for school supplies."

"You tested security systems?" Tonks asked.

"What's a vehicle?" Daphne, Su, and Tracey asked at once.

Shelia, Hannah, and Susan smiled at the other four witches.

Breakfast was an interesting affair.

0000000000

The first week of classes passed quickly for the first years, and soon it was time for their last class on Friday, Potions with Ravenclaw.

So far, Shelia's favorite class was Charms, followed by Transfiguration. And while she may have literally had a green thumb, Herbology, despite being a pleasant class, was a bit difficult for her. The other two classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History, were jokes. Quirrel stuttered so much that he was barely understandable, and Binns was boring enough to put most of the class to sleep.

God she missed her garage after those two classes.

Choosing a desk about halfway to the back, the front few desk had already been claimed by the eager Ravenclaws, Shelia sat with Su for the lesson. After setting up their station, they waited patiently for Professor Snape to arrive.

The door banged open and the man strolled into class with his cloak billowing behind him. Upon reaching the front, he turned to the class. "There will be so incantations or silly wand waving in this class," he said in a dangerously quiet, yet passionate voice.

Sheila had the feeling that this class would be very interesting.

0000000000

**Please Review and check out the challenges in my Forum, I have a few new challenges posted for any interested. **


End file.
